Demigod Death
by Chou 220
Summary: This was before I knew who Hades children were, so I did a what if? This is gonna be short, not very long.


A girl stood in front of a gate. A gate that would enter you into another world that you would protect you from this cruel reality. The kind of reality that she had to face everyday. Running away from monster just because...Never mind. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. Never again did I want to place this curse on them. Responsibility. She turned slightly to her side to look at the reality she had been facing for years for one last time. It was hard to describe what she felt, for the longest time she felt dead. She gently touched her necklace that she wore. The necklace was dear to her. A life line that she refused to give up. She gave it a small squeeze for reassurance. After all she was doing this on her own...Alone...But then again-

_You need to get going. You know the longer you stay _out_ here the faster the monsters will catch up to you. _

_I know...I just..._

_I hate it too. You had to give up your humanity. I'm surprised I'm where I am now._

_...True...Push me forward?_

_Sure._

She felt a pair of hands push her gently forward. Her feet stumbled forwards as she fell through the gate. She quickly stabled herself as she took in the sights. _The area was huge! _She couldn't believe how much space there was. Everything seemed in walking distance, which was great. This way she wouldn't have to travel far to get where she needed to be. I'm getting ahead of myself though. I should explain. This was a camp for special people. I guess you could say people with gifts, even though at the time they don't seem that way. They seemed more like a curse. Anyhow, this camp is for children who are born from Gods. That's right Gods are real. The children are called Demigods. They come here to this camp, Camp-Half Blood, to train. Sometimes they get quests to prove them self, but that's rare. Some wait their entire life for one. Others die from the quest. Some stay at the camp because their mortal parents don't take them in. My story's a bit different. I had a weird case.

_You do realize no one knows about your arrival, right? _

_Yeah._

_You did plan ahead for this part? _

_Define planing and ahead._

_You didn't? Did you? _

_...Er, no..._

_We're so fucked. _

_Not entirely true! We can-_

_We can what? _

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

She was too busy arguing to even notice a person standing there. Her mind raised straight to panic mode. _This was not good!_ She made herself face the person. It was a boy that looked like he recently turned twelve. That was the ripe age that mortals find out that they were Demigods. She looked him over. He was average looking, but she did notice a small twinkle in his eyes.

_I don't trust that twinkle..._

_Hey, maybe he's horny? _

Her face immediately went bright red at that comment. She didn't need to hear that, especially from her.

_**WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU SAY THAT! OF ALL THE THINGS TO SAY! YOU SAY THAT?**_

_Geezs, don't have to yell at me. Just saying. Better answer back. He's staring at you weird._

"...Are you all right? Do you need anything? Oh! by the way my name is Connor. I'm from the Hermes cabin."

Great. The first person I see is a thief...

Suddenly behind her they heard a noise as a boy and a satyr came tumbling in from the gates. She couldn't help but smile. This made a perfect distraction. She immediately made herself walked over to them.

"Are you two okay?"

The boy looked up. He seemed to be confused and silently dazed. She could see it though. The slight fear that flickered in his eyes. If she had to guess...She would say he had just recently turned twelve. He had been given the truth of what he was or rather who he was. Given the look on the condition of his clothes he had recently been in a battle. The satyr looked just as dazed and confused as the boy. Maybe even more scared. The satyr quickly scrambled himself up as he immediately went over to the boy.

"Percy! Are you okay?"

"...I think so Grover."

Percy looked up to see a girl staring at her with concern and a boy in the corner staring at them all like they were crazy.

"We are at Camp-Half Blood, right?"

"Yes. You two are safe here."

_You idiot!_

_What do you mean-_

Red flags went up in her head as she just realized what she did. She openly admitted to these people and the satyr that she was a Demigod. She had in a way given herself away. Not completely, but enough to get people asking.

"Your a Demigod too then?"

"..Yes."

"You came ahead of Grover and Percy then?"

She stared at them both. Could she trust them? It's been a long time since she told anyone who she really was. Technically she shouldn't have been born, especially who her father God was. If people knew...They would..She shivered at the mere thought. She looked straight at the boy Percy whispering the words in his ear.

"Please say yes. I promise to explain things later to you, but for now please..."

Percy looked at the girl. He didn't know her, but then why did he have a feeling of trust with her? Like a gentle voice saying it's all right. Everything is going to be all right. Even though he had just seen her mother be vaporized right in front of his eyes? After everything that has been dealt to him? He gave a slight nod before answering. He turned to Grover, facing him before answering.

"Yeah, that right. Isn't it Grover?"

Grover gave Percy a strange look before answering.

"Yep. She did. I forgot to inform the camp."

"Whatever."

"Come on Percy and-"

"Konshikyo. Kon for short."

"Right. I have to take you two to the main house now. At the main house, the head of the camp will give directions."

"Can't wait."

"Lead the way G-man."

"Right."


End file.
